Get Ready Get Set Don't Go
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Chris Benoit’s daughter is getting married and her feels like he is losing her. He doesn’t want to say good bye to her. ONE SHOT!


Get Ready Get Set Don't Go

BY: Michael Jackson's Queen of Pop

Summary: Chris Benoit's daughter is getting married and her feels like he is losing her. He doesn't want to say good bye to her. ONE SHOT!

Disclaimer: I only own Christina Benoit.

Pairing: Shannon Moore/Christina Benoit (OC)

Warnings: Language

Chris Benoit sat next to his twenty year old daughter Christina. He was deep in thought about how this could happen. His twenty year old daughter was getting married tonight to her boyfriend of two years Shannon Moore who was a North Carolina Native. He realized that she was moving on in her young life and getting married much like he did at the age of twenty, but he also had to raise his daughter at the age of twenty.

He looked over at her and noticed she was very much a female version of himself. She looked more beautiful than she did when she was born. He noticed she was no longer the little girl he knew when she was growing up. He missed out on a few things that he didn't want to miss out on. He missed her first day of school, her first day of high school, both her junior and senior prom, and her graduation all because of him being on the road all of the time.

Christina felt her dad's baby blue eyes on her. She looked over at him. "Is there something wrong?"

Chris shook his head as tears came to his eyes. "Nothing is wrong baby girl."

She shook her head. "Dad something is up now what is it?"

"Just remembering your childhood." He said softly.

"Oh… dad please…. You know for most of it you missed it."

Chris nodded his head. "I know that. But I am remembering the things I was there for."

Christina nodded her head.

Chris took a deep breath. "I wish your mom was here to see this day."

Christina knew her dad missed her mom, but he was now with Nancy and there was no stopping his love for the both of them. She knew that. She also knew that her dad would always lover her no matter what. No matter how old she got. She put her hand on her dad's hand. "Would you want to take me to see grandma?"

"Yes, she is helping you get ready?"

"Yes her and Beth."

Chris nodded his head. He got up and got his keys. He headed towards his car with Christina behind him. He started the car up and then he began to realize his little girl was going to walk down the aisle to meet up with her soon to be husband Shannon Moore. He drove to the church and he went to go and get ready for his daughter's wedding.

Christina arrived where all of the girls were at. She saw Beth who was Jeff's girlfriend. "Hey Beth."

Beth pulled her friend into a hug. "Hey hun." She said her southern accent coming through. "How's your dad taking today?"

Christina sighed. "Not very well. He's thinking of the history. He's remembering my childhood." She said running a hand through her brown hair.

"Well he realizes that his eldest daughter is getting married today."

Christina nodded her head. "But Beth am I making a mistake? Me getting married young?"

"No hun. You love Shan right?"

"Yes, I love Shannon. More than I ever could Beth. He's the love of my life."

"Does it feel right to you?"

"Yes."

"Then Chrissy you should get married then."

Christina nodded her head.

Beth and Candice along side Ashley and Maria helped Christina into her gown.

"You look beautiful." Said Maria with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you girls."

With Chris he was dressed in his suit. He looked at Matt Hardy who was in the room. "Do you mind if I ask you a question Hardy?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Do you think Shannon is good for my little girl?"

Matt looked at Chris in shock. "Are you worried Chris?"

"In fact yes I am."

"Chris, Shannon is a good kid."

"Yes, but can he support a twenty year old girl?"

"Yes, he loves her a lot."

"Then why do I feel like I am pushing her away?"

"Chris what is wrong?"

**Flashback**

"Chrissy." He said looking at his seventeen year old daughter who was looking out the window of the airplane.

Christina looked at her dad. "Yes?"

"How was prom this year?"

Christina looked out the window. "Why do you care dad? Besides Alex broke up with me at prom just because I wouldn't sleep with him."

"He tried to pressure you into sex? I will kill that boy."

"Dad please Alex was an ass."

**End of Flashback**

"Am I really pushing my daughter into this?"

Matt shook his head. "No, you are not pushing her away. She really loves Shannon."

Chris looked down at the ground. He began to shake because he was crying. This was the first time in two years that he actually began to cry.

Matt put his hand on Chris's shoulder. "This is about Christina leaving isn't it?"

"In some ways yes."

"Chris she is twenty. She'll still need you."

Chris shook his head. "No… Christina will never need me ever again."

"Yes, she will. When she has her first child. She'll need you."

Chris ran a hand through his hair. "She won't need me. She'll have her grandma. She'll have Shannon too."

"She will need you."

Chris ran his hands through his hair. "There isn't a lot of room in her life for me. Matt you have a sister."

"Yes."

"Your dad will say this to her probably. Get ready, get set, please don't go."

"She's already heard that. Is that how you feel with Christina? You don't want her to leave just yet."

Chris nodded his head. "Yes, I missed out so much of her life because of me being on the road."

"Chris you talked to her. She's been on the road with you for years. It's all up to her… She's ready to move on, but you have to stay strong for her because she doesn't have her mom. She'll need you."

Shannon came into the room fixing his time. "Is everything ok in here?"

Matt nodded his head. "Yeah."

Shannon looked at Chris. "Are you alright Chris?"

"Just not ready to let go of my little girl."

Shannon nodded his head. "Well it is time." He said heading out of the room.

"Shannon."

"Yes?"

"You take care of my little girl."

Shannon nodded his head. "I will."

In the other room most of the WWE stars were sitting there waiting for this wedding to happen.

Shannon stood there with his friends and the women were there now. He waited patiently for his girl Chrissy to come down the aisle.

Chris saw his daughter. He knew Hardy was right. He now was going to have to let her move on, but he wanted to be there for her.

"You ready dad?"

"You look beautiful baby girl."

"Thanks. Are you ready to let me go?"

Chris looked into her blue eyes. He kissed her softly on the hand. "Yes, I think I am ready to let you go and be happy with Shannon. Just remember this baby girl. I will always be there for you no matter what."

Christina nodded her head. "Yes."

Chris took his daughter down the aisle. He knew at twenty years of age she was doing a wonderful job. She was a grown woman ready to marry the love of her life the Prince of Punk Shannon Moore. He knew that he would see less of his daughter because of states dividing them apart. He handed his daughter's hand to Shannon.

Shannon smiled at his bride. "You look beautiful baby."

Chris watched carefully as his daughter and soon to be son-in-law carefully. He knew he would have to accept the fact that Shannon was going to take his daughter away from him. But inside of him he felt happy, but he also felt his heart breaking in two. He watched the two of them exchange vows and now they wore each other's rings. He had no idea what he would do now.

He knew his daughter was no longer Christina Michelle Benoit, but now Christina Michelle Moore. He just had no idea that this was a hard thing to watch, but he knew it was going to be easier as she was in love and happy now.

The reception was much better then Chris had thought it would. He watched his daughter out of the corner of his eyes. He took a seat next to her as the music played. "Hey baby."

"Hey daddy."

"So are you happy?"

"Yes, dad are you happy?"

"Some what yes."

"Dad I'll always need you even though I am grown up I am going to need you. But I am ready and all set, but I am not ready to go."

"I'll help you if you ever have questions about babies."

Christina looked at her dad. "Well honestly dad I wanted to tell you something."

Shannon came over to them. "Baby do you want another glass of water?"

Christina shook her head. "No, Shannon. I was just about to tell dad our surprise."

"Oh…" Shannon looked down at the ground.

"Alright Chrissy what is the surprise?"

"Dad how do you feel about being a grandpa?"

"Um not sure really why?"

"You aren't sure? Dad please tell me you are ready to become a grandpa?"

"Honey don't rush into everything."

Christina began to sob.

"Chrissy baby what is it?"

"Dad I am two months along. I am going to have a baby."

"What? This soon?"

"Yes. It's too soon, but I was ready."

"Chrissy I am ready for a grandchild. I am not sure how Nancy and Daniel are going to react to this."

"I was going to tell them soon."

"Looks like you are all ready to go then. To start the rest of your life with Shannon. Remember I will always be here so will Nancy if you need any help at all."

"I know."

Shannon looked at his wife. "Come on let's have our dance ok."

"Ok."

Chris watched Shannon and Christina dance on the dance floor. Chris realized that he was ready to let her go to start her life with the man she loved

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of this story. Tell me what you think.


End file.
